Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! Opening (The film opens to the Himalayas as the title reads "Tino Tonitini Says Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!" The credits roll and then we got to the mountain, where two men walking, and one man sees something) * Man 1: (gasps) Look. * Man 2: Egads. (They see a statue that has a carving) * Man 1: See, professor? The ancient carvings, just as I promised you. * Professor Jeffries: So the legend is true. (The professor examines the carving, and takes out the manuscript, that compares the carving on the statue) * Professor Jeffries: Yes. It's all here, just as the manuscript describes. I've found it at last. Come, Pemba. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la awaits. (He goes further to the way, but Pemba stops him.) * Professor Jeffries: What? * Pemba: I am sorry, professor. We dare not go further. These lands are forbidden. * Professor Jeffries: Forbidden? By whom? Look around. We're the only ones here. (Pemba sees a couple of footprints) * Pemba: '''No we are not alone. (Then, they hear a menacing roar, and the snowstorm comes) * '''Pemba: We should not be here. He is coming. (He runs but the professor stops him) * Professor Jeffries: No, Pemba. We can't quit now, not when we're so close. * Pemba: You do not understand. We must hurry. * Professor Jeffries: (gets out his pocket knife) Then I'll go alone. (Then, the professor cuts the robe) * Pemba: Wait! Professor! Professor! (The professor wouldn’t listen, and disappears in the cloud of snow. as Pemba goes to find him, he sees the creature roared at him.) * Pemba: No! (He runs but the floor cracked and Pemba falls and slides down the mountain, then he gets out his pickaxe, and finally stops before he falls off the cliff and then sees the monster climb up the mountain and dissappears in the cloud of snow) * Pemba: I have seen the creature. (We fade to the view of the mountain) In Paris/On the wrong plane (Then, we go to Paris) *'Daphne Blake: '''Don't you just love Paris? The city, the sights, the shopping. Isn't it romantic, Freddie? *'Fred Jones:' Oh, man, I think I'm in love. (His attention is at a phone) This new cell phone rocks. It's got hi-def video, an MP3 player, even satellite GPS. I'm, like, totally geeking. *'Velma Dinkley:' Really? How can you tell? *'Carver Descartes:' We've been to the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and Arc de Triomphe. This is the best vacation ever! *'Daphne Blake: I don't know which is worse: Fred and his phone, or you and your newspapers. I thought we were supposed to be on vacation. *'''Velma Dinkley: We are. You know how I like reading in a foreign language. *'Cal:' Yeah, this is Paris after all. *'Tish Krafutiskas: '''They speak French, you know. *'Raye Hino:' And they're friendly ones too. *'Sabrina Spellman:' You said. I can look at the view from the Eiffel tower. *'Velma Dinkley:' Listen to this, gang. Climbers on Mount Everest claim to have seen the abominable snowman, a mysterious creature believed to exist in the high Himalayas. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh no. Not this time Velma. I don’t care if this is in French or Swahili. There will be no mysteries on this trip. Do you hear me!? * '''Velma Dinkley: '''I hear you. Can I have my cheeks back? * '''Fred Jones: '''Speaking of mysteries, Shaggy, Scooby, Irma, Hay Lin, Serena, Mina, Alex, Kagome, Shippo, Tara, Sparrow, Ron, Rufus, Maritza, Harvey, and Fluttershy were supposed to meet us here over an hour ago. Where can they be? * '''Lita Kino:' Shaggy-kins should be here by now. I'd prepared everything for my date with him. * - * - * - * Daphne Blake: Knowing those two, they've probably been sidetracked by their stomachs. (Later on a plane we Shaggy and Scooby eating) * Scooby-Doo: Yummy. * Shaggy Rogers: What a great idea, Scoob. Like, I've always wanted to fly an all-you-can-eat airline. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me too. * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: Like, gee whiz. Shouldn't we have landed in Paris by now? (Scooby looks at the window and see that they're in the Himalayas near Mount Everest. Then in the cockpit) * Pilot: We're coming up on the drop zone. Mount Everest, dead ahead. * ???: Mount Everest, tallest mountain in the world, and home to the abominable snowman. * Pilot: So you're really going through with this? * ???: But of course. I am Alphonse Lafleur, the world's greatest hunter. Now, I come in search of the world's greatest prize. * Pilot: But I thought the abominable snowman is just a myth. How do you catch a monster that may not even exist? * Alphonse LaFleur: Oh, mu flaire, With a bait no monster can resist. (Then the cabin alarm is sounded) * Alphonse LaFleur: Sacré bleu! What can they want now? (Scooby is ringing the button) * Scooby-Doo: Hello, anybody home? Hello? * Sparrow: Something's not right here. * Ron Stoppable: What do you mean? * Sparrow: We should be in Paris, by now, it turns out we're in the Himalayas. (Then the fat man arrives in the cabin) * Alphonse LaFleur: Bonjour mis amis and thank you for flying Alphonse Lafleur's Le Monde Grande Tours. We are going to be landing very shortly. * Shaggy Rogers: Boy, are we glad to hear that. Like, my stomach is already coming in for a three-snack landing. * Alphonse LaFleur: You have eaten everything? * Shaggy Rogers: Almost. Like, I'm still saving the last slice of peanut butter and pineapple pizza, in case of an emergency. (Scooby then flips the box and the pizza went up in the air, and then Scooby eats it) * Shaggy Rogers: Hey. * Alphonse LaFleur: The pooch is still hungry, no? We have lots of yummy goodies waiting for you in the VIP lounge. (It wasn’t the VIP lounge it was a cargo area) * Shaggy Rogers: This is the VIP lounge? * Mina Aino: Okay, tell us what's going on? * Kagome Higurashi: Is there something you're not telling us? * Alphonse LaFleur: You are on the package tour, no? (closes the box with them inside) * Shaggy Rogers: I didn't know that that meant we were the package. (Then, a plane door opens, and Scooby gets scared) * Shaggy Rogers: You said it, Scoob. Like, I think we've just been bumped from first class to worst class. (Then, the crates falls out of the plane, as Shaggy, Scooby, and the others start screaming, and the crate opens a parachute. And Alphonse jumps out of the plane) * Alphonse LaFleur: Shot Diluir! (He shoots the parachute and he flies. The crate kept flying until the parachute was caught on top of a rock) * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, like, now, we know how it feels to be lost luggage. (Then a ringing sound is heard) * Shaggy Rogers: As if things weren't bad enough, now my ears are ringing. * Shaggy, cell phone. Cell phone. * Shaggy Rogers: Hey, my cell phone. * Serena Tsukino: Don't just sit there, answer it. * Shaggy Rogers: (answers his phone) Like, world's worst vacation ever, Shaggy speaking. (Then in Paris) * Fred Jones: Shaggy? I can barely hear you. Where are you guys? * Shaggy Rogers: Hang on, Freddie. Like, I think Scoob and I are about to go from frequent fliers to frequent criers. (They panic and the signal has been lost from Fred's phone.) * Fred Jones: Shaggy? Scooby? I've lost their signal. *'Tino Tonitini: '''They must have got on the wrong plane. * '''Daphne Blake:' Can't you trace it with that high-tech GPS thingy? * Fred Jones: Oh, yeah. With global positioning, I should be able to pinpoint their exact location. (attivates GPS on his phone) Just a little satellite tracking, and viola! (sees that the signal came from the Himalayas) Wait, this can't be right. * Fred Jones: Look. * The Heroes: The Himalayas? * Velma Dinkley: Home to Mount Everest. And the headline-making mystery of the abominable snowman. * Kim Possible: '''That’s in Nepal. * - * - * '''Daphne Blake: Now, hold on. Just because there's a mysterious monster on the loose, it doesn't necessarily mean that Shaggy and Scooby are going to get in trouble. Does it? * Fred Jones: We've got to get to Mount Everest. Everybody in the van. * Lita Kins: '''Don’t worry, Shaggy kins. I’m coming! * '''Velma Dinkley: Sorry, Daphne, but it looks like you're trading in your new heels for snowshoes. * Daphne Blake: Oh, just once, I'd like to have a vacation that stays a vacation. (They head to the Mystery Machine, then in the Himalayas) * Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, elevator going down. (???) In the Himalayan Village (At a village, the villagers are leaving, as we got the temple and fire) * '''Professor Jeffries: I'm very sorry, Pemba. I don't know what came over me. I should never have cut that rope. Without you, I quickly became lost, and wondered in the blinding snowstorm for hours. I barely made it back here alive. * Pemba Sherpa':' It is my own fault, professor. I should not have taken you as far as the forbidden lands. * Professor Jeffries: But you did, Pemba. And now the discovery of a lifetime is still within our grasp. The lost kingdom of Shangri-la, hidden from mankind for centuries. Why, it's an archeologist's dream. And it's right up there, just waiting for me. I mean, for us, of course. It's waiting for us. * Pemba: You may be right, but you forget. Something else is waiting there too. * Professor Jeffries: Don't you see? The abominable snowman must be guarding the secret entrance. That's how close we are. * Pemba Sherpa':' No. You do not understand. We have angered the creature, and now he will seek his revenge. That is why everyone is fleeing the village. * Professor Jeffries: Not everyone, it seems. (A woman shows up with warm drinks) * Pemba Sherpa':' Minga. What are you doing here? * Minga Sherpa: I've brought you some hot tea. * Pemba Sherpa':' No, I mean... (He takes out the headphones) * Minga Sherpa: Hey, I'm listening to that. * Pemba Sherpa':' Why are you still in the village? You should be leaving with the others. * Minga Sherpa: I'm not a little girl anymore, Pemba. You can stop trying to frighten me with your monster stories now. * Pemba Sherpa':' Please excuse my sister, professor. She is as stubborn as a yak. * Professor Jeffries: So, Minga, you don't believe in the abominable snowman? * Minga Sherpa: When I was younger, Pemba used to try to scare me. "The yeti is going to get you." Now he's going around telling everyone that he's actually seen the creature. * Pemba Sherpa':' I am not kidding this time. The yeti is real. (Then they heard a yell. And Shaggy, Scooby, and the others, as still sliding down the mountain.) * Shaggy Rogers: We may be freezing cold, but we're coming in hot. (They slide on a ramp and start flying. They land inside the temple. Then Pemba, Minga and Professor Jeffries came to see they're okay.) * Professor Jeffries: Egads. * Pemba Sherpa':' Are you all right? * Professor Jeffries: Did you break anything? * The High Lama: What is this intrusion? * Ron Stopabble: '''Freak. * '''Pemba Sherpa':' I humbly apologize, most high lama, but... * The High Lama: The monastery is closed. Now, go away. * Pemba Sherpa':' But look. A couple of strangers have fallen from the sky. (???) * The High Lama: Indeed. (???) * The High Lama: May I offer you something warm to drink? You must be very cold and tired after your long journey, huh? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, you had us at "warm." (They drink the warm tea, but they found it disgusting) * Tara Duncan: Yuck! What is this? * The High Lama: I see you do not enjoy our yak-butter tea. * Shaggy Rogers: Well, I'll say one thing. You can really taste the yak. * Scooby-Doo: Yuck! * Shaggy Rogers: Do you mind if we use your phone? Our friends must think we've totally flaked on them. Like, snow-flaked, that is. * Scooby-Doo: Oh, brother. * Serena Tsukino: So do you have phone service? * The High Lama: I am sorry, but we have no such modern conveniences here. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, wherever here is. (Scooby grabs a mallets and hits the gong so hard he shakes and heads to a door he gets ups and sees a picture of a monster) * Scooby-Doo: Yikes, Shaggy! (He jumps to Shaggy's arms) * Scooby-Doo: Monster. Monster. * Shaggy Rogers: That's no monster, Scooby-Doo. It's just some kind of creepy carving. * Scooby-Doo: Uh? * The High Lama: You have discovered our most sacred chamber. * Harvey Kindle: What? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, way to go, Scoob. Why couldn't you discover something useful like the refrigerator? * Scooby-Doo: Sorry. (They head into the chamber) * Sparrow: So what is it about the sacred chamber? * The High Lama: In this chamber, we offer sacrifices to the yeti. Half man and half animal, he lives in the snow caves, high on the mountain. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, there goes the neighborhood. * Ron Stopabble: '''Look at those crystals. * '''Clover: '''So beautiful. * - * '''Professor Jeffries: What an extraordinary crystal. May I examine it, closer? * The High Lama: No, you may not. (He back everyone out of the chamber) * The High Lama: The crystal is sacred. Its mystical glow protects us from the creature's evil power. * Shaggy and Scooby: (gulps and frightened) Evil power? (Then they turned around and the gates opened by Alphonse) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Bonjour mis amis. I have found you. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Look out, Scoob. It’s that terrible tour guide! *'Alex:' I'm with you! (They run to hide) *'The High Lama:' Do you know this man? *'Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah. And like thanks to him, a great tour took a grand detour. *- *- *'Alphonse LaFleur:' My sincerest apologies. There was a terrible mishap. I was so worried, that I jumped out of the plane myself desperate to save you. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Speaking of desperate, what about the rest of the gang? They must be worried sick about us. *'Irma Lair:' Yeah, but so are the our friends. They probably don't know where we are. *'Shaggy Rogers:' We're very popular, you know. *'Minga Sherpa:' I know. Why don't you try calling your friends from the weather station? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Weather station, eh? Well, what are we waiting for? (They get down) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, hook us up with that satellite hookup. *- *- *'Minga Sherpa:' It is a bit further up the mountain. I can take you there. *'Pemba Sherpa:' The only place you are going is down the mountain. *'Maritza:' Overprotective of a sibling don't you think. *'Hay Lin:' Yeah. *'Pemba Sherpa:' I would be honored to guide you to the weather station. *'Professor Jeffries:' I'll go too. With that snow creature out there, we'll have greater strength in numbers. *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Oui monsieur, we will all climb the mountain together. *- *- *- *- *- *'The High Lama:' Beware, gentlemen. The yeti is the watcher of the guarded places, a realm of terrible danger where those who seek the unknown meet their doom. (He disappears as the heroes look scared) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, whatever happened to "bon voyage"? *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah. (We fade to the others) * '''Daphne Blake:' Admit it, Freddie. We're lost. * Fred Jones: We're not lost. We're just taking a shortcut. * Daphne Blake: Across Mongolia? * Fred Jones: Just keep an eye out for road signs to Timbuktu. So, Velma, what can you tell us about this abdominal snowman? * Taranee Cook: "Abdominal?" Really? * Velma Dinkley: Not "abdominal," Freddie. It's pronounced abominable. (Fred tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it) * Velma Dinkley: There are a number of different theories regarding the abominable snowman. And there have been many photographs taken of the yeti's footprints. * Daphne Blake: Hold it. Back up. Yeti footprints? What on earth is a yeti? * Tino Tonitini: Probably long for yet. * Human Rainbow Dash: That maybe, but what is a yeti that Daphne asked? * Velma Dinkley: The yeti is the name used by the local mountain people to describe the creature. * Fred Jones: So the yeti and the subliminal snowman are the same thing? * Velma Dinkley: Not "subliminal," Fred. (Velma tries to pronounce the word, but fails to do it, as the other laugh) Now you've got me all mixed up. * Fred Jones: I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with Shaggy and Scooby? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm getting worried, guys. * Will Vandom: Me too * Kim Possible: '''Be safe, Ron. * '''Lita Kino: '''You be safe Shaggy kins. * '''Daphne Blake: There's no mystery there, Carver. One thing we know for sure, those two always know how to find trouble. (They continued driving) Incoming Snowstorm (At the mountain, ???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Scoob, old buddy, how did we ever wind up on this frozen freak-fest? *'Scooby-Doo:' I don't know, Shaggy. *'Ron Stopabble: '''I wished I had Bueno Nacho. *'Irma Lair: Man, it’s so cold. *'''Shaggy Rogers: Like, what I wouldn't give right now for a nice warm Scooby Snack. *'Alex: '''I’m so hungry. *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Scooby Snacks? Well, why didn't you just say so? (???) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Bon cuisine. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Oh, boy. Scooby Snacks. *'Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. A whole year's supply of them. Like, maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all, Scoob. (???) *'''Pemba Sherpa: Mountain climbing requires a lot of energy, so we must eat many times a day. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Gee, Scoob, this sounds like a sport we could really sink our teeth into. (???) *- *- *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff, Scoob. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah. *'Shaggy Rogers:' How about you, professor? Like, got anything yummy to add to our impromptu potluck? (They uncover the sleigh and see it was dynamite) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, what is all this stuff? *'Professor Jeffries:' Don't touch that. (They get scared and confused) *'Professor Jeffries:' I'm sorry. But this equipment is very sensitive. We'd better keep moving. (He walks off) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Gee whiz. His equipment's not the only thing around here that's sensitive. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, sensitive. (They continued walking, as a creature is watching them, and then follows them. As we fade to them still walking on the mountain.) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Man, Scoob, the air is so thin up here, like, I think my lungs are gonna pop. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, mine too. *'Serena Tsukino:' So tired. *'Hay Lin:' We need to rest. *'Harvey Kindle:' I was thinking the same thing. *'Pemba Sherpa:' We must keep moving. The weather station is only a bit further. *'Professor Jeffries:' I think we're being followed. *'Irma Lair:' Followed? By who? *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Oui monsieur, lumitette mademoiselle. You see? (Pemba takes the binoculars, and sees Minga coming their way) *'Pemba Sherpa:' What did I tell you, professor? She is stubborn as a yak. (???) *'Minga Sherpa:' I was going to leave the village, but then I heard the weather report over the radio. There is a terrible snowstorm coming. I only followed to warn you. *- *- *- *'Pemba Sherpa:' You and that radio. Every day, all you do is stare off into space, listening to that jabber-mouthed DJ playing his records. *'Minga Sherpa:' He's not a jabber-mouth. His beautiful voice is the only friend I have on this lonely mountain. Here, just listen. *'DJ (in the radio):' And here's a cut from their last album, recorded just before the band's tragic breakup. The song went on to become a one-hit wonder, after its use in a popular Tv commercial for furniture polish. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Wow, like, who would've thought that you could get a radio station way up here? *'Ron Stopabble: '''I think I recognized that voice. *'Mina Aino:' Me too. His voice is familiar. *'Tara Duncan:' Could that be him. No it couldn't be. Can anyone do a station up here? *'Pemba Sherpa:' You can't. It is just the man at the weather station pretending to be a DJ. You have a crush on the weather man. And now you're tagging along just for an excuse to meet him. *'Minga Sherpa:' That's not true. There is a storm coming. *'Alphonse LaFleur:' She is telling the truth. Look there. (???) *'Professor Jeffries:' It could blow us right off this mountain. We've got to find shelter, and fast. *'Pemba Sherpa:' We'll never make it. We're going to have to set up our tents here. *'Shaggy Rogers:' You mean, like, camping? Out here, with that psychotic snowman on the loose? Scoob, old buddy, if there's one thing I don't like about this plan it's everything about this plan. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah. Abominable Snowman chase 1/Meeting Del Chillman (Later it fades to night, Jeffries comes out of his tent, and starts walking out of the camp suspiously) * '''Shaggy Rogers:' Okay, Scoob. Like, you've got first watch. If that big-footed bogeyman shows his frozen face, he'll have to deal with Scooby-Doo, guard dog extraordinaire. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Guard dog. Scooby-Dooby-Doo. (???) * Scooby-Doo: Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. * Shaggy Rogers: '''(peaks from their tent) Like, Scoob, keep it down, will you? You wanna wake up the whole neighborhood? * '''Serena Tsukino: '''Yeah, We’re trying to sleep. * '''Scooby-Doo: Oh (laughs) Sorry. * - * - (Then they hear a roar that scared them back into their tent and Alphonse get out of his tent in excitement) * Alphonse LaFleure: The creature! He knows we are here. (Another roar is heard in the distance) * Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks, and, like, he doesn't sound too happy about it. * '''Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (They went back to their tent, and Alphonse zips to their tent) * Alphonse LaFleure: Mes amis, you cannot quit now. * Shaggy Rogers: '''Sorry but Scooby and I need our beauty sleep. (In the tent, Shaggy is given a manicure by Scooby, but they get pulled) * - * - * - * '''Alphonse LaFleur: Not to worry, mes amis. Come. I show you something you like, eh? (He activates the lasers, meaning he set up the traps) * Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, it's a laser light show. * '''Ron Stopabble: '''Cool. * - * - * - * - * '''Alphonse LaFleure: You see? The traps, they are set. First I catch the monster, then Shaggy and Scooby, and their friends, they will go home. * Serena Tsukino: What?! * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '''What? Huh? (They go towards him) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, I get it now! You’re no tour guide! * '''Alphonse LaFleur: No, mon frere. I am Alphonse Lafleur, the greatest hunter in all the world. * Shaggy Rogers: '''And Like We’re just monster bait to help you capture that ice cold creatin. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. Ronster rait! (Then they hear a roar and on top was the abominable Snowman) * '''Alphonse LaFleur: At last, the creature! He is here! * Shaggy Rogers: And like we're gone man. Real gone! (???) * ???: Shaggy? Scooby? Is that really you? * Shaggy and Scooby: Huh? * Alex: Who are you? (The guy reveals himself as Del Chillman) * Del Chillman: It's me, Del Chillman. Wow! What are you guys doing up here? * Shaggy Rogers: Would you believe it, we're on vacation. * Scooby-Doo: Reah, racation. (???) * Alphonse LaFleur: So, Shaggy, his friends, and the puchy hitched a ride, eh? No matter, where they go, the monster will sure to follow. (He follows the tracks of the vehicle, as the snows goes down to fade to the weather station) * Del Chillman: Well, sorry you can't call the rest of the gang. Looks like the snow storm has blocked out the satellite. (He made hot chocolate) But boy am I glad to see you guys. I don't get too many visitors up here. (He hands them hot chocolate) * Scooby-Doo: Oh boy! Hot chocolate. (He drinks it and he got whipped cream on his face) * Shaggy Rogers: The last time we saw you, all you cared about was the Loch Ness Monster. Like, what happened? * Alex: '''I bet you captured her. * '''Del Chillman: Nessie was a no show. I was so bumped. But then it hit me. What if I got a job up here and used my free time to search for proof of the abominable snowman? * Human Fluttershy: How's Shannon doing? * Del Chillman: She's fine. She was just getting things done in Blake Castle. (Then a printed paper came out) * Del Chillman: Hang on, guys. (clears his throat and turn on the mircophone) Hello, out there. Today's weather report: A major snowstorm is blowing through with highs in the low minus 40s. You're chilling with Del Chillman, spinning music for your mountain morning. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Wow, this is some groovy collection you've got here. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah. *'Shaggy Rogers:' So, like, your big assignment is to be a radio disk jockey? *'Del Chillman:' Well, I'm only supposed to read the weather report but it got lonely after a while. It helps to have someone to talk to, even though nobody's really listening. Except for this. *'Shippo:' Expect for what? *'Del Chillman:' Check it out. Cool, huh? *'Shaggy Rogers:' On you, it looks good. *'Del Chillman:' It just showed up one day, along with this note. Listen. "Dear Del, I listen to your show every day. I hope you never leave the mountain." Wow. Once I heard that, I knew I just had to keep on rocking, man. I only wish I could stay longer. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, "Signed, your number one fan." *'Ron Stopabble: '''I think I recognize someone. *- (They begin to be suspious about the number 1 fan) *'Del Chillman:' Hey, I've got an awesome idea. Why don't you guys be the guest DJs on today's show? *'Scooby-Doo:' DJ? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, Scoob and me, as DJs? *- *- *- *- *'Del Chillman:' Sure. You two can stay here and watch the station while I head out to search for the other members of your party. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, Scoob and I can just keep the party going here. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, yeah. Party. *'Del Chillman:' All right, then. Now, remember, that monster is still out there somewhere. So while I'm gone, whatever you do: do not open this door. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Don't worry about us. The last thing we want is another run-in with that winter-wonder weirdo. (Scooby does a rapping dance as Del leaves to search for the others mountai) Fred and the Gang at the Himalayan village * The second Abominable Snowman chase at the weather station *'Shaggy Rogers:' And now, for all you mountain music lovers, it's time for your mid-morning traffic report. There's a six-yak pileup on the Tibetan tri-level got you backed up all the way to the K2 off-ramp. So if you're traveling by yak this morning, try to give yourself an extra day or two, folks. *'Ron Stopabble: And this is Rufus with his Naked mole rat rap. *'''Rufus: '''Uh, huh. (???) * '''Shaggy Rogers: What is it, Scoob? Can't you see I'm broadcasting here? (???) *'Ron Stopabble: '''Shaggy look. *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Hey, you're right. Like, I forgot to check the temperature. (looks at the temperature) Oh, better wear your mittens today, folks. It's a chilly 15 degrees below zero out there. (He sees the Abominable Snowman and gets scared) And, like, with a hundred-percent chance of snow monsters! *'Alex:' IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!! (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt our scheduled program to bring you this special report. Like, live, as it happens. (Scooby wrotes something on the paper, and hands it to Shaggy) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Hang on, folks. I've just been handed this important bulletin: Like, "Help!" *'Serena Tsukino:' I wanna go home!! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Alphonse LaFleur:' You come for LaFleur, eh? No, no, no. LaFleur has come for you. (Then, he sees the ice cracking) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Oh no. (And the ice breaks and falls down and Alphonse with it) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Au revoir, mis amis! (He disappears in the clouds) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Monsieur Lafleur, he's gone. *'Kagome Higurashi:' Uh, guys. We got other problems right now. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Zoinks, like, lucky him. *- *- *- *- Fred, Velma, and the other meet Del again * '''Del Chillman:' Fred? Velma? * Fred Jones: Del? * Kim Possible: '''Long time no see. * '''Del Chillman: I thought you guys were in Paris. The lost kingdom of Shangri-La (We go to Shaggy, Scooby, Irma, Hay Lin, Serena, Mina, Alex, Kagome, Shippo, Tara, Sparrow, Ron, Rufus, Maritza, Harvey, and Fluttershy still in the air) * Shaggy Rogers: Okay, Scooby-Doo, you got us up here. Now, like, how are we gonna get down? (Scooby then gets a idea, he pulls down the lever) * Tara Duncan: Scooby, no! (That of course, sends them flying around and upward to the sky) * Shaggy Rogers: Like, don't look now, Scoob but I think our stock is about to take a serious plunge. * Shippo: Say what?! (The heroes falls down into the sky, next they are falling towards the cliff as they flap their arms trying to fly and then they crash into the snow) * Kagome Higurashi: Everybody, okay? * Maritza: I'm okay. * Shaggy Rogers: Well what do you know. (Laughs) That wasn't so bad after all. * Irma Lair: Bad? It is bad! I almost died! (Then they see something shining) * Tara Duncan: What is that light? * Human Fluttershy: I don't know. * High Lama: Do not be afraid, my young travelers. * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, like, who's afraid? * Scooby-Doo: I am. * - * High Lama: I am wondering. What are you doing among the gravestones of the spirits? *'Shaggy and Scooby:' G-g-g-g Gravestones?! (It echoes and they got scared and run behind the high lama) * High Lama: Fear not, honored ones. Your good karma has at last brought you to safety. Welcome to the lost kingdom of Shangri-la. (Then a butterfly flies of and then revealing the temple all the way) * - * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: Like, nobody makes a monkey out of you, right Scooby-Doo? The third Abominable Snowman chase/The gang reunited/The professor stealing crystals *'Shaggy Rogers:' Boy, Scoob, that High Lama sure seemed like an awfully wise man. But, like, you'd think, he'd have remembered to tell us where to brush our teeth. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Gee, for such a peaceful people, they sure had a lot of creepy paintings. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yeah, creepy. *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers:' Check this guy out, Scoob. Like, he must be the god of bad breath. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' And who's this? Like, talk about a bad hair day. Somebody paint this guy a hat. *'Ron Stopabble:' I'll say. *- (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Now, this guy's the ugliest one of them all. (Scooby looks at it, and realizes it was the abominble snowman, gets scared and hides behind Shaggy) *'Shaggy Rogers:' You're not kidding, Scoob. Like, who'd be his date for the prom? Tyrannosaurus rex? (laughs) *'Scooby-Doo:' Shaggy. *'Shaggy Rogers:' I mean, with a face like that, he could go as himself for Halloween. (laughs) *'Alex:' Shaggy! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, he's so ugly, he probably has to sneak up on himself in the mirror. (The abominable snowman roars at them, as Shaggy got scared) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Zoinks, it's the abominable snowman! (breaks the fourth wall) And, like, I don't think he appreciates my honesty. *'Serena Tsukino:' Run for it! (They ran as fast as they can *'Shaggy Rogers:' We gotta find someplace to hide from that bipolar polar bear. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, check it out. This tunnel's got a split personality. *'Fred Jones: '''Shaggy, Scooby, guys. Is that you? (It was Fred Velma, Del, Kim, Tino, Sam, and the others) *'Fred Jones: It is you! * *- *'Velma Dinkley: '''Don’t even think about it. (He drops Shaggy) *- *- *- *'Kim Possible: 'What’s Professor Jeffries doing? *'Sam: 'He’s stealing the crystals. The final Abominable Snowman chase * *'Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! The escape from the avalanche * Shaggy Rogers: '(laughs) We made it guys! We’re alive! (Then they hear a rumble it was an avalanche) *'Alex: '''AVALANCHE!! * Abominable Snowman saves Del and Velma/Identity of the Abominable Snowman revealed * - * - * - * - *- * - * '''Human Rarity: A white hairy beast can fly? * Clover: Who knew? * Raye Hino: Tara! Look out! (Tara falls down but Cal saved her from the fall) * Tara Duncan: Good timing. * - * - * Cal: Uh... Tara, I could keep this up all day but there's this greedy professor dude trapped in the net in front of us. * Tara Duncan: Okay, let's go back to the others. * - * - * - * Del Chillman: A flying abominable snowman? My mind is blown. * Velma Dinkley: That's no snowman. (She unmasks the monster, making the air go out of the costume, and it crashes, revealing the Abominable Snowman to be Minga) * Velma Dinkley: Try snow-woman. * Everyone: Minga?! * Velma Dinkley: Minga Sherpa has been behind this monster mystery from the very beginning. (A flashback starts with Velma observing the helium tanks) * Velma Dinkley: She used the helium tanks from the weather station to fill her monster costume. (Another flashback starts with the Abominable Snowman climbing the mountain) * Fred Jones: That's how the yeti was able to climb so easily. (Another flashback starts with Velma looking at the footprints) * Velma Dinkley: And that's also why the monster's footprints didn't sink very deeply into the snow. * - * - * - * - * Minga Sherpa: I'm very sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. * Pemba Sherpa: But I don't understand. Why did you do it? * Minga Sherpa: All I really wanted was to listen to Del chillman on the radio. (To Del) You see, I am your number one fan. * Del Chillman: '''Really? * '''Minga Sherpa: When I learned that you were going to be leaving the mountain I brought the yeti to life as a way of keeping you here. * Shaggy Rogers: So, like, that's why she's trying so hard to scare us all. She just wanted to convince Del to stick around. * Ron Stopabble: '''That explains, the radio the letter and the chases. * '''Kim Possible: '''So Pemba do you understand why she wanted to go with you. * '''Pemba Sherpa: '''Yes, I guess. * '''Del Chillman: Wow, that's so... I mean, it's real cool, mama. * Velma Dinkley: 'As for Professor Jeffries, he was usinf the legend to cover up his scheme. *'Kim Possible: '''And use them for a hotel. * '''Professor Jeffries: '''And I would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids and that mountain climbing mutt, Scooby-Doo. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Who? Me? * '''Clover: '''Yes. You Scooby. * '''Inuyasha: Looks like we had our hands for with him and the Abominable Snowman. * Cal: "Hands full?" Actually, we never really touched them. (Everyone laughs at what Cal said) *'Miroku:' (in Master Chem’s voice) You can put Tara down now Cal. *'Cal:' Are you sure? She’s out of danger? *'Tara Duncan:' Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Cal. (Cal blushes as he puts Tara down) * Shaggy Rogers: So, like, is the abominable snowman just a myth after all? * Alphonse LaFleur: (off-screen) No, mes amis. (It was Alphonse) *'Shaggy and Scooby:' Alphonse Lafleur? *'Alphonse LaFleur:' The abominable snowman is real. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, you're alive? *'Shippo:' How did you survive? *'Alphonse LaFleur:' Amazingly, I survived my terrible fall from the high cliff. (???) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' As I lay unconscious in the snow, something rescued me. (???) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' The next thing I know, I found myself. out on the mountain, all alone. (???) *'Alphonse LaFleur:' I can remember nothing else. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Zoinks, like, I think, you remembered plenty. *'Del Chillman:' So there really is an abominable snowman? Right on. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Minga Sherpa: '''Sorry for all the trouble I've caused. *'Del Chillman:' Gee, Minga, what you did is so romantic, in a kind of twisted way, which I like. I'm just not sure where we go from here. *'Daphne Blake:' I've got an idea. Ending (We fade to Paris, Del speak French to Minga) * '''Minga Sherpa:' Oh, I am loving the Paris. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, us too. They say Paris is for lovers, right, Scoob? Well, I'm in love with this springtime spread. * Scooby-Doo: Oui, oui, Shaggy. (He grabs a cream filled donut and takes a bite but it’s squirts out the cramfiled and hits Shaggy’s face and Scooby licks him) * Clover: '''Ew, Scooby. * '''Lita Kino: '''Isn’t it lovely, Shaggy kins? * - * - * '''Daphne Blake: Where's Freddie? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago. * Shaggy Rogers: Can you believe it, Scoob? My ears are ringing again. (Scooby brings the phone) * Scooby-Doo: It's your phone. * Clover: '''Don't just stand there. Answer and see who it is. * '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, hello. (We cut to Fred in the Amazon jungle) * Fred Jones: Uh, Guys? I think I got on the wrong plane. (Then the heroes run to the Mystery Machine) * Velma Dinkley: Here we go again. * Daphne Blake: (Moans) Now where? * Sunset Shimmer: I think we know where. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, step on it, Scoob. Next stop, the Amazon jungle. (Scooby hits the gas pedal as the Mystery Machine drives off) * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts